Amused Jealousy
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bel has been jealous of how much Fran seems to keep in contact with his 'Master' Mukuro. His impulse to sexually assault Fran seems to be growing stronger, if only he knew Fran was provoking him to continue. b26
1. Part 1

**Amused Jealousy - Part 1**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gone at the Varia, except Belphegor and Fran. He was quite busy with his peasant at the moment, looking for him throughout the house. It escaped from him just a few minutes ago, he was heading for the living room to see if he was there. He pulled out his silver knives and walked inside, instantly throwing them when he caught sight of Fran standing in front of the TV.<p>

He held the phone in his hand as he turned around to face Bel after the knives struck him. "Bel-Senpai. That hurt!" He said in his flat voice that always seems to irk Belphegor.

Bel laughed, "Who are you talking too?" He asked, curiosity brimming behind his blond bangs. Fran took out the knives with his free hand and dropped them on the floor.

Nothing Master, it's just Bel. He stabbed me again," Fran said.

Bel furrowed his brows and frowned at the word _'Master'_ that Fran just used. He growled suddenly. For awhile he's been feeling strange around Fran and it's been annoying him since. He didn't understand why. So hearing Fran call someone else 'Master' got him pissed off. He dug out another blade and tossed it at Fran's phone, barely skimming his cheek. Fran gasped as it smashed against the wall. The knife clinging to it. Fran looked to the phone and to Bel.

"Bel-Senpai! I was speaking with Mukuro," Fran whined. He backed up when Bel came stomping towards huim, grabbing his arm and pulling Fran out of the living room and down the hall to the staircase. Fran followed, he was confused when Bel threw him into his bedroom.

Fran stumbled over several piles of clothes that were lying absently on the floor. "Shouldn't a prince be tidy and immaculate? What a failed prince you are," Fran said, amused by Bel's growl.

He pushed Fran down on the clothes, "Stop pissing me off, Fran."

Fran wasn't weirded out by Bel's advances. He knew Bel had something for him, it was too obvious to ignore. Since Bel didn't know how to confront his feelings, Fran let him throw his knives and insult him.

Bel watched Fran's emotionless face, finding no reaction. He leaned down and kissed Fran, feeling the other jerk underneath him. He successfully pinned him down, keeping Fran from moving too much. Fran was freaking out inside, he didn't realize Bel's lips were smooth and when he felt Bel's tongue, he whined in protest. When Bel grinded against him, he groaned and parted his lips, letting Bel intrude his mouth.

Bel tasted the sweetness as his lathered along his teeth and tongue. Fran gave in, he knew he wouldn't be able to win against Bel, even if he wanted too. Another grind made Fran yelp, he moaned and arched his back when Bel pulled away. Bel grinned as he got up from the floor, grabbing Fran's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Don't piss me off," Bel said as he left the room.

Fran raised his brow as the door slammed shut. He couldn't believe he just did that and didn't bother finishing. He couldn't help but want to piss off Bel again and he knew exactly how.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. This is part. 1 of three chapters. :) I love Belphegor and Fran. Wished they did more in the manga and anime for them. _

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	2. Part 2

**Amused Jealousy - Part 2**

* * *

><p>It's been a day since Bel-Senpai assaulted Fran. He was a bit bothered Bel didn't bother showing his face after what happened. All evening, Bel kept himself inside his room, ignoring everyone. Not like anyone was complaining. Fran was getting a bit annoyed, he was tempted to stealing his crown or mock how filthy a prince he was.<p>

He listened to Lussaria berate Levi for eating all the cookies, which he thought was ridiculous. Afterwards he went to buy a new phone since Bel broke the other. He wondered what the hell was wrong with Bel, he was simply having a normal conversation with Mukuro. He remembered specifically having other conversations in front of Bel before and he didn't react like that. So what makes now different. Maybe his growing feelings or something.

That evening, before it got too late, he went into town to buy himself a new cellphone. He was glad he took the stupid frog hat off or people would be looking at him weirdly.

As he headed back to the Varia, he had a lot to think about. Mostly of the kiss he and Bel shared. He always knew he wasn't straight, sure he'd see a really cute or hot girl, but the interest would leave him. Then a guy would move into his sight and he'd like him more than he liked the girl. Which, at the time he thought was strange since he never thought over his sexuality. He works as an assassin, what's to think of besides killing.

He remembered when he first came to the Varia. He was teamed up with Bel and he learned his worst trait. His masochism. It was embarrassing and that's when his crush began. He wanted to be more with Bel, but at the same time, didn't want to rush him nor get involved with him since he only cared about was his crown and his pride.

Fran returned to the mansion and hooked up his cellphone. It took around fifteen minutes for him to ask Lussaria for help. Mammon came around and watched for some strange reason, then disappeared seconds after. Once his phone was working, he typed in everyone's names and numbers until Bel appeared in the hallway.

He was looking rather disheveled, annoyed and tempting.

"Hey, Bel-Senpai," Fran waved, "Look, I have a new phone!" Bel rubbed his eyes, nodding slowly.

He watched Bel walk off before Fran decided in a rush of panic. "I saw Mukuro-Sama!"

Bel stopped, turned around with a glare on his face. He ran to Fran, pushed him hard against the wall. Fran could see his eyes from underneath the blond locks that were sliding to the side.

"What did you just say?" Bel asked, growling.

Fran clenched his teeth together. He never figured Bel would be this pissed off just by mentioning Mukuro. He tried getting free, but Bel's grip was too freaking strong. He remembered his new cell and kicked Bel in the groin. His grip loosened as he fell to his knees. Fran ran for his cell and headed off to the West Wing that's usually empty.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bel asked, as he walked awkwardly after Fran.

Fran looked over his shoulder, showing Bel his new cellphone. "Going to call Mukuro-Sama since you cut me off earlier." When he looked away, he could hear Bel's animalistic growl which brought him shivers. He was a bit curious about his attraction towards Bel, so it'd be a good time to ask for some help from his Master.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please.  
><em>


	3. Part 3

**Amused Jealousy - Part 3**

* * *

><p>Fran entered a dark room. It was one of the guest rooms that were never used since no one dared to sleep inside the Varia mansion. Fran walked across the rooms and turned one of the lamps on. There were velvet rugs, curtains and blankets. Two Queen sized beds sat five feet from each other in the center of the room. Fran sat down on one and dialed Mukuro's number, he waited patiently. He hadn't noticed the door opening slightly, nor the person slipping inside the room.<p>

"Hello, Mukuro-Sama," Fran greeted, "Sorry for earlier, Bel-Senpai broke my phone."

Mukuro chuckled on the other end, "Really now? Why would he do that?" He asked, his voice hinted with amusement.

"Master, Bel-Senpai kissed me.." Fran said, recalling hot lips on his own, his body so close that he grinded against him. Oh, how much he wanted Bel to continue, he could have begged if his pride didn't hold him back.

"Kissed you?" Mukuro asked, astonished.

He was about to say something when the door to the bedroom slammed shut. His body flinched as he looked to find Bel-Senpai with a scowl on his face.

"Don't tell that peasant what we've done," Bel growled, stalking towards Fran.

Fran raised his brow, "You're the one who sexually assaulted me."

Bel ignored him and pinned him on the bed. Hands locked over his head as he smashed his lips against Fran's again. Without hesitation, they both kissed back, Fran let him inside his mouth again. He wanted this since they were in Bel's room. He felt Bel grind against him and he didn't hold back, moaning in his mouth and hoping this time Bel fucks him. He knew this was one of those rare moments with Bel and wanted to take full advantage of it.

Bel groaned, he wanted this, he enjoyed it and loved the taste of Fran so much. He couldn't get enough of it. He knew Fran couldn't breathe, even though he'd rather be kissing the life out of him right. But he pulled back anyway.

Fran panted underneath him, a smile tugged at his lips. "Didn't think you'd be this kinky, Bel-Senpai," Fran teased when Bel took out his blade and placed at his neck. Fran didn't mind a knife kink, only if he received it from Bel.

"Shut up, take your shirt off," Bel demanded, his voice husky as he dragged the knife along Fran's neck and started to peel his own shirt off. Fran sighed and did the same.

Once that was finished, Fran didn't have enough time to say something snarky when he felt Bel push him down and lick at his collarbone. He nipped at the skin, turning it a light pink, if he bit harder, maybe he'd make it bleed and mark the froggy as his. The thought sent a shot of adrenaline throughout his body.

Fran chuckled, "Even a fake prince is gentle."

Bel growled at the comment, even at these times, Fran can be a smart ass. So he licked one last time and bit into the skin, hard. Fran groaned, his hands grabbing onto Bel's shoulders and pulling him closer. Then the door to the bedroom slammed open.

They both looked, Fran panicked and pushed Bel off of him. He landed on the floor, his knife scattering away from him. Squalo's eyes wide in shock as he looked at a half naked Fran and Belphegor.

"Uh.. shit.. Fran.. you have a phone call.. lobby.." He stumbled over his words.

Fran nodded, grabbing his shirt and running from the room.

Bel glared at Squalo. He was pissed that he ruined their fun. "Bastard, you couldn't have picked a wrong time to walk in," Bel spat angrily.

Squalo grunted. "I was fucking searching for that idiot all over the Varia. Yelling his godforsaken name. I didn't think you two would be in here trying to fuck like bunnies!"

Bel stood up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. "Whatever."

"You two are the last people who'd screw each other," Squalo said under his breath.

Bel thought so too, but things change. "Who's on the phone for Fran?" He asked, adjusting his tie.

"Mukuro, something about being cut off."

Bel stopped walking, he tilt his head and heard the crack. His hands clenched together as the name looped inside his head in angry spirals.

_Mukuro. Mukuro. Mukuro. Mukuro. Mukuro._

The name pissed him off, he ran down the hallway after Fran.

"Get the fuck off the phone!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gotta go Mukuro-Sama. Bel's going to rape me!"

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.  
><em>


End file.
